The Cat that Ate the Canary
by Wamakai
Summary: The cat that ate the canary, or is it the other way around? A oneshot about the stormy relationship between Tsuna's cloud and storm guardians that begins with a cat... 18Fem!59, HibarixFem!Gokudera. Hope you like it. (Noticed the problem and fixed it. Sorry about that)


**Here is one of my currently favourite couples and I hope I can have your support for them too. I was wondering why nobody has written one of these yet and I guess I wanted to see if I can get fandom from it. It's more of an experiment fic. I'm new to gender bending and it seems like a lot of fun. I really hope you like it. Let me know what you think? Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any right to it or any of the characters and/or locations depicted here that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Hibari looked up from his book when he heard the noise in the doorway. There sat a box animal cub looking at him with big bright red eyes. The feline did not belong to the noisy herbivore boss of the Vongola. The flames at the cubs ears were not those of the sky after all and it did not possess a mane.

She belonged to the Storm Guardian.

Hibari watched her not bothering to move from his current position with his head leaned against his right fist and his legs crossed. The cub mewed once and then walked over to him. He watched it wondering what the little one was up to. She sat before him looking directly, if a little defiantly, into his eyes for all of three minutes. Hibari only displayed mild amusement that such a little creature could possess so much courage.

The cub purred then and, deciding she liked the stern-faced man seated before her, she leaped up into his lap. He made no move to stop her but moved his arm so she had more space to settle down. She stretched then cuddled up to his stomach, curled up and went to sleep purring contentedly.

A faint smile tugged at his lips at the sight of the sleeping cub. She wasn't as heavy as she might have looked or as vicious as she may have seemed. She was bigger, in comparison, than Hibird (who sat on his master's head peering curiously down at the visitor) or Roll (who lay sleeping on the table next to his master oblivious to the presence of another box animal). Still, she was a small animal and he liked small animals. It was little wonder that they liked him too.

He turned back to his page deciding to let her sleep. He stroked her fur once and she purred a little louder, arched under his touch and then settled back in his lap quite nicely. She was actually rather... cute.

She could stay there a little longer. He wasn't in a big hurry anyway.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Now where did that stupid cat get to?" said Hayako out loud looking inside yet another room and scratching her head in frustration. She had just finished working on her plan for a new attack and she needed Uri for a trial run but the stupid cat had disappeared when she had turned her back.

At least she wasn't scratching or biting – thank God for catnip. She hadn't been sure that wearing her (ridiculously short) red plaid skirt had been a smart idea but Bianchi had insisted on one day where Hayako dressed like a girl and this was it. To protect her precious legs though, she had wisely chosen to wear her thigh-high black boots and Bianchi was only all the more pleased. She had even let her borrow her favourite white shirt, provided Hayako did not stain it. At least she had promised not to take off her glasses in Hayako's presence for the day.

She sighed loudly. She didn't have time to go chasing after errant box animals. She wanted to finish up with her plans and then go and find the Tenth. He would be back in a few hours, but she wanted to go and meet him early as a surprise. If her stubborn companion kept up this game, she wouldn't have the time and Yamamoto would beat her to it. The stupid baseball idiot would no doubt think to exert himself as Tenth's left hand even though Hayako had tried to get it into his head that there was no such thing nor would there ever be.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." she muttered to herself and looked up and down the halls of the mansion wondering if Uri could have gone that way. She was that close to letting Uri do what she wanted and simply go rest. She needed a break anyway. Uri would come back when she was ready – or when she was hungry, whichever came first.

If she did go to rest before finding Uri though, the troublesome creature could no doubt wreak havoc, all of which she would be responsible for and would have to answer to the Tenth for as well. Tenth would not be pleased and she would have failed as his right hand. She stretched and walked determinedly down the hallway calling out Uri's name. She couldn't have gotten that far, could she? There were only so many places she could hide.

If she wasn't in Hayako's room, which she obviously wasn't she would probably be in the library. She would look there next. If she wasn't there then to hell with the consequences, she was going to take her break.

"Uri, will you come out already? I've had enou..." she broke off when she walked through the library doors. Seated in the seat directly in front of her was the one person in the world she really hadn't wanted to see – Hibari Kyoya. She almost didn't notice the ball of fur in his lap... and was Uri... purring? She clicked her tongue. The stupid cat didn't even know who it was supposed to like and who it wasn't.

"You're disturbing the peace," said Hibari not looking up from his book.

"I didn't come here for you," she said crossing her arms, "Uri, come, we have to go back."

To her consternation, the cat raised its head, took one look at her and hissed and then turned away from her. Hayako growled.

"Uri, come here now!"

"I told you, herbivore, you are disturbing the peace," said Hibari in a no-nonsense voice.

"And I already told you that I didn't come here for you. Hand over my cat and I'll leave you to your stupid peace!"

Hibari raised an eyebrow, sighed and gave Uri a single pat. Rising, he took her in his arms and walked over to Hayako as he stroked her fur very gently. For some reason, his movements coupled with the way he was looking at her and Uri's pleased purr made her blush. What was he doing now, the stupid prefect?

He stood right in front of her, his eyes never once leaving hers, and gently placed the cub in her arms. She cleared her throat and met his gaze defiantly then nodded. Mustering all the pride she had, she turned and left the room with Uri asleep in her arms. She had never been this calm for this long. What on earth had the bastard done to her box animal now?

She turned back to look at the library doors and then headed to her own room. Well, she had Uri now so she could begin practising her attack.

Her stomach growled a bit and Uri stirred in her arms but didn't wake.

Okay, maybe after she got something to eat.

Hibari sat back down in his chair and picked up his book again. He had just found out something interesting. Box animals did tend to depict a little of their owners' personalities. Uri had glared at him as defiantly as Hayako had just a few moments ago.

He chuckled as Hibird went to sit beside roll and look at him curiously. Hibari petted him once and turned the page of his book.

Very interesting indeed.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Their paths did not cross until three full days had passed. Uri had disappeared again and Hayako was annoyed that she had to look for the wayward cat before she got herself into mischief again. She found the cub disappearing under a table in one of the darker rooms in the mansion. Hayako barely paid attention to the rest of the room. For now, she just wanted to get her box animal and get back to what she was doing.

"Honestly, would it kill you to be a little more considerate of me? I am your owner after all..."

"Perhaps she just doesn't like you," came a voice from behind her. She turned to find herself staring into a pair of steel grey eyes. Her defences went up immediately but a hand shot out to trap her by the wall. She gasped and let go of Uri who happily jumped to the ground and away from the two.

"O... oi, what are you doing? I have to get her before she causes any more..."

"Trouble? I'd say her owner is more trouble than she is," he said and leaned a little closer to her.

"Let me go Hibari, if you know what's good for you."

Trapped in a corner and still defiant. He found he rather liked that about her. He chuckled once lifting a hand to her head and patted her hair.

"Stay out of trouble *Hiyoko," he said and walked out of the room.

Hayako stood leaning against the wall for a moment then slid slowly to the floor. What had that been all about? She clutched her blouse trying to calm her beating heart. Stupid prefect, he must be wearing some special chemical or something. That would be the only reason she didn't react to him in the least and that her heart was beating so fast – either that or...

No, that was definitely it.

Then she remembered what he had called her and her gaze jerked to the door through which he had left scarcely a minute ago.

"My name is not Hiyoko!" she yelled after him. It was moot, but she had made her point, she told herself as she crossed her arms sulking.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

She avoided him like the plague for the next few days and only saw him when absolutely necessary like during meetings like the one that had just finished a moment ago. Even then, she made sure her mind was completely preoccupied with the Tenth and her duties. The bastard prefect who thought a few moments alone with her would rattle her would have another thing coming. She smirked and gathered up her papers to leave. She had turned and rammed straight into a chest.

She looked up at the owner of the offending chest and held her breath as she met a pair of grey eyes. She cast a quick glance around and noticed at once that they were alone. Had she been zoning out again? Where was the Tenth? When had everyone left?

She looked back at him and caught his smirk. He took a step forward and she took one back.

"Why are you looking at me like that? W... what do you want?"

She cursed at the stutter in her voice and took a half step back that was blocked by the giant mahogany table in the middle of the room. He didn't stop his advance until she was seated on it and then she glared up at him defiantly.

Again she refused to be cowed even though she had been forcibly backed into a corner. Damn but she made him excited, and there were few things in the world that could do that to him. He leaned close to her ear and he heard her gasp. Her hands had risen to try to fend him off but he had reached his goal and he wouldn't budge.

"I want to tame you," he whispered then bit her earlobe. Hayako's eyes flew wide open when he said that prepared to fight him if she had to. What a perverted thing to say! Then he bit on her earlobe and she felt all her insides melt. She vaguely registered that she should be fighting him off and her hands curled into fists. She caught herself sighing and tried once more to push away. What the hell was he doing to her?

Hibari chuckled once more and then moved to kiss her neck. She would have fought him off completely if he hadn't caught her by the waist and trapped her with his other hand as his lips rested on her pulse making her sigh again. Hayako's head lolled to the side giving him full power over her without even realising it. He did though and with a grunt of approval, he brought his hand up and into her hair. He bit gently on her neck and then dragged his lips across her cheek.

She was mindless now and moved only as her body wished her to. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hand went into his hair pulling his lips down to hers. She was taking over now and she didn't care for the consequences.

He pulled away from her forcibly and she mewled her protest. He smirked again and attacked her with his lips. She met his passion with her own which didn't really surprise him all that much. His little cheetah was showing her claws now and she duelled him for dominance. She managed to get her lips to his neck and after licking him once there, she bit him too. He growled and pushed her backwards onto the table.

His hand lifted her shirt only slightly as his lips returned to her neck. She had never felt so completely alive, not even in the heat of battle. Her skin burned where he touched her and not even when he had lifted her shirt did the fire die down. She held him close breathing hard as if she had run a mile and liking it. Her legs wrapped around his middle and she pulled him as close as she could.

Her fingers raked through his hair and she arched under his touch towards him.

Hibari couldn't help noticing that she was significantly similar to her box animal in the way they reacted to his touch. He tried it again and she half purred with delight. Very, very interesting, he thought and pulled away to look into her eyes, bright with passion.

"I _**will**_ tame you, my pet," he said again bringing his face close to hers again.

"I'd like to see you try," she smirked and pulled him down on top of her.

***Hiyoko means "chick" as in baby of a chicken. I thought I'd play around with Gokudera's name a bit and isn't she just feisty as a girl? Well, that's the fic and I hope you like it. Please review and thanks again :)**


End file.
